


sorrow from the strikes when i lost who i was but bones and souls will heal and mend if set right

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beating, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Lowercase, Manipulation, Probably ooc, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, just a little bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: technoblade didn’t expect exile to hurt this much but it’s a good thing he becomes friends with dreamdream is his friend, right?Concept by far2late!!
Relationships: Only platonic things, ya nasties - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	sorrow from the strikes when i lost who i was but bones and souls will heal and mend if set right

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the concept by far2late
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606272/chapters/69528327  
> I saw this and immediately started writing, I love this prompt!   
> Please keep in mind that this is based off of the role play!!  
> It’s in the tags but TW for child abuse and manipulation but there isn’t a lot of manipulation because that hits too close to home for me

exile hurt more than he thought it would.  
his brothers had used him, he worked tirelessly for them, only to be cast aside when dream had whispered ‘concerns’ to tubbo.dream had told tubbo about techno’s plans to spawn the withers, he hadn’t been able to yet, and they exiled him as a punishment.  
they let dream drag him away, only letting him pack a few things and bring carl, they let the masked man take him away. it didn’t hurt, he told himself, it didn’t hurt at all.  
dream took him to a grassy hill biome, a nearby forest looked promising as techno pulled out his tools. just because he was in exile doesn’t mean that he couldn’t work his way back up. he set up a little tent and when dream set down a bed and told him to set his spawn he didn’t think any different.

a few days later, after techno had managed to scrape together a measly amount of ores for weapons and armor, dream came back.  
after a somewhat friendly greeting, dream started digging a hole, techno watched from the sidelines, trying to figure out what the man was doing.  
when he was done dream looked at him, “techno take off your armor and put it in the pit.” he said calmly   
“what? no!” Techno took a step back, “i worked hard for this!”   
dream sighed, “you can get it back easily now put it in the pit.”  
techno shook his head, it took him so long just to get a chestplate, the whole area seemed to be picked clean off resources.  
then without warning, dream swung his sword at him, techno was barely able to dodge away but when dream swung at him again he managed to catch techno across the face.  
techno flinched, hand reaching for his cheek as blood dripped from the wound.  
“i understand what they meant about your stubbornness,” dream said casually, like he didn’t just cut techno across the face.  
“what?”  
“in l’manburg, tubbo said that you were useless on any counsel because you’d fight every single decision. he said it just wasn’t worth it.”  
techno didn’t answer, looking to the side, he knew tubbo wasn’t happy with his recent actions but did he really think techno was useless?  
“he- did he really say that?” techno asked, hoping it was a stupid joke, dream nodded.  
“yeah and tommy said you had made little to no potential for fighting, that he only trained you out of pity.”  
techno glared at the ground, his chest hurting. he knew his fighting wasn’t amazing but tommy had always said he could go far with the right training.  
“i don’t agree with what they said, i think they are all being stupid. you’re strong techno, i know you are, i can help you get revenge on all of them, but you have to trust me.”  
techno was trying not to cry.  
“i can help you but you have to trust me, do you trust me?”  
finally, techno nodded, “i do.”  
“then put your armor in the pit.”  
and reluctantly techno did.

dream had started sparing with him, giving him pointers on his fighting stance and other things. it was all super helpful but techno was starting to tire, dream was working him hard and almost non stop.  
everytime he stopped by, dream would demand they train and techno could barely find the time to tend to his small farm or mine for better gear.  
after one of their more aggressive sessions techno went to go wash his hands in the ocean, splashing some water on his hair to try and keep it clean and somewhat healthy.  
while he was putting it in a long, messy, braid dream came up behind him.  
“your hair is nice, how long did it take you to grow it out?” he sat next to techno.  
“a little over a year.”  
“do you want me to braid it for you? i know how.”  
techno hesitantly let go of his hair, “o-okay.”  
dream slowly started raking his fingers through techno’s hair, putting it in different sections then braiding them. he was so gentle, he remembered tommy telling him it got in the way while fighting and that he should cut it.  
techno had told him to fuck off but the comment had always stayed in the back of his mind. he remembered his brothers jokingly pulling at it, other people saying it made him look stupid. but dream liked it, he said so himself and was helping techno take care of it.  
dream was nice to him. It felt good to have a friend, someone who cared about him, even if they were a little rough around the edges.  
dream was nice.

the 5th time dream had him put his stuff in the pit, techno decided he was going to start hiding some of his supplies. he trusted dream but he couldn’t keep grinding for gear. techno and dream had made a little wooden house, just out of boredom. techno realized that he could use the building to hide his gear so while dream was gone he dug a little hole and put his gear in it and covered the hole with a crafting table.

everytime dream stepped close to the hidden trap door, techno felt his heart go through the roof.

dream had stopped by again and stomped on his potato farm, taking most of the crop himself, saying that there were others that needed food too. that techno needed to stay in shape and that he didn’t need more food.  
techno was starting to see his ribs.

dream told him to put his items in the pit. techno did, fear and happiness welling in his chest when he dropped the stone tools. dream didn’t know.

dream was showing him sword fighting techniques, they clashed swords harmoniously, techno dodged to the left when pain ripped through his ear. he was a piglin hybrid, tusks and larger ears, and normally he didn’t worry about his ears getting damaged in battle because he usually had a helmet to protect them but he didn’t right now.  
dream had slashed at him and accidentally cut part of his ear. techno jumped back, letting go of his sword in favor of gingerly poking at the wound. dream rushed to his side and tilted his head to get a better look at the damage.  
“shit, shit, can you still hear?” dream pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it against the cut.  
“y-yeah i’m fine,” techno said hesitantly as dream pulled him to the sidelines to clean and dress the cut, “it’s not that big of a deal.”  
“it is, i didn’t mean to hurt you.” dream said, finally letting go of his head. “i don’t want to hurt you techno, i care about you.”  
techno smiled softly, “thank you dream.”  
dream was nice today.

techno was barely able to convince dream to not take his cloak. He had had it for years and was almost like a security blanket. after begging and begging for dream to let him keep it, dream let him.  
dream had shoved him into the wall, saying he shouldn’t get attached to material things, that they’d only slow him down.

they were sparring and for once techno was winning. he punched dream across the face then swept his legs out from under him. dream had recovered quickly but techno jumped at him and pinned him to the ground.  
dream called him the winner and said to break for a few minutes. techno went to go look through his chest in the tent when he heard dream come up behind him and before techno could move dream grabbed his braid and yanked his head back, taking his sword he quickly sliced through techno’s braid.  
techno gasped, whipping around to face him, dream’s stupid smiling mask stared back.  
“that was a dirty play. don’t try to pull that again.” then dream left in a huff and techno gingerly touched at what was left of his hair.  
It barely went past his ears.

he and dream were fighting, techno didn’t even remember how it started. dream backhanded him again, techno’s face was starting to bruise.  
“you don’t get to keep ruining my stuff! i need to be able to get stronger if i am going to take down l’manburg!” he hadn't been able to hide away the piece of diamond or bits of gold he had found before dream had asked him to throw his stuff in the pit.  
dream hit him again.  
“keep hitting me! i don’t care!” techno snapped, dream kicked his chest and sent him to the ground. while techno was trying to recover he looked up and saw dream standing next to carl, sword at the horse’s throat.  
“wait wait wait!” techno put his hands up, “don’t hurt him!”  
dream held the reins tighter, pushing the blade further against carl, who shifted nervously.  
“i’ll stop fighting- i can, i can put my stuff in the pit!” techno’s hands were shaking.  
“that's not enough,” dream said, almost kindly, “you need a punishment.”  
“please please don’t hurt him,” his chest was tight.  
“fine.” Dream grumbled, “but karl is coming with me, after that charade you don’t deserve him.”  
techno watched as dream roughly pulled karl onto a boat and as they rode into the distant. 

techno missed carl, a lot.   
he used to talk to the horse, he knew it was pathetic but it was nice to talk to someone he knew couldn’t mock him. verbally, that is.  
techno hoped dream didn’t kill the horse.

techno gathered and hid more resources while dream was away, he managed to find a few diamonds again.

dream found his stash.  
techno thought he was going to be sick.  
“techno,” he asked calmly, gesturing at the chests, “what’s this?”  
techno couldn’t breathe, he didn’t know how to answer.  
“have you been,” dreams voice suddenly darkened, techno could hear the thunder outside and in dreams voice, “have you been gathering resources to attack me?”  
“no!” techno said throwing his hands up, “it’s just,” he looked away, “i need to get resources to take down-”  
“me.” dream interrupted, stepping forwards menacingly, techno backed up until he got to the ladder. “you were getting resources to take down me.”   
techno looked up at dream, feeling so small, dream was monstrously tall at 7 ft and one of the strongest people techno had ever met.  
techno was barely 5’8 and had barely eaten for weeks, he was sore for days after sparring with dream. he didn’t think he could handle a full beating from the man.  
“you were going to try to take me down, after everything i have done for you?” dream sounded almost hurt but the rage crawling into his voice.  
“no, no! i-i promise i wasn’t going to try and attack-”  
“then why have you disobeyed my direct orders?”  
techno didn’t have an answer.  
“That’s what i thought.” dream pulled out a bundle of tnt, scattering the sticks around the small room. techno scrambled up the ladder, heart in his throat, and back towards his tent. he waited but didn’t hear the tnt go off, he did hear the door open and looked up to see dream walking right towards him.  
techno froze like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do. dream punched him across the face so hard techno fell to the ground. techno’s face started throbbing immediately, he tried to fumble back and get to his feet but dream kicked his chest and sent techno rolling out of the tent. it was just starting to rain.  
dream leaned over and grabbed techno the front of his shirt, in a panic techno lashed out and hit dream in the process and knocked off his mask.  
dream looked shocked before his pupils went completely black, “you worthless, ungrateful child!” he dropped techno to the ground, kicking his chest again, “after everything i’ve done for you? you go around and try this?” another kick to the chest.  
techno curled into himself and tried to shield his face. dream was going to kill him, he was going to die, he was going to die without saying goodbye to phil or ghostbur or hell even tommy.  
soon techno felt an onslaught of kicks hitting his back and he bit his tongue, trying to hold back his cries, as the tip of the steel toe boot connected with his back again and again and again.  
dream got a few hits on his face and techno wanted to sob, but he wouldn’t infront of dream.  
his clothes, already dirty and ripped, were soaking wet from the rain. he gasped weakly, trying to breath through the pain but everything hurt so badly.  
dream grabbed him roughly and yanked him past his tent over to the wooden base where he had hidden his gear then dropped him unceremoniously onto the dirt.  
“look.” techno tried to push himself up but couldn’t find the strength.  
dream kicked him once again then grabbed a fistful of his short hair and forced his head up. “watch.” he let go of techno, walked over and set off the tnt. techno flinched as the force of the explosion sent little bits of wood and stone scratching against him.  
“they were right in l’manburg, you’re horrible. You can’t even listen to directions from someone who was trying to help you! you are useless!” dream growled, he stomped on techno’s back one final time, pushing him into the dirt, then stalked off, huffing angrily.   
techno could barely breathe, his chest and back hurt so badly he thought he was going to pass out. somehow he was able to stumble back to his tent and half collapse on the edge bed, letting out a sob.  
he slid off, looking for the cloak he kept underneath his bed, he stopped when reaching for it. he didn’t want to get it dirty but the material was soft and smelled like his family.  
techno decided against it, trying to pull himself together, he shuffled towards the ocean. he wanted to wash any of the mud and blood off. he tried to stifle his cries, he didn’t want to cry.  
he winced as he dipped his arm into the water, trying to clean up. was dream really his friend if he did all of this? he didn’t even let techno explain himself. techno replayed everything that had happened in his mind and shuttered. would friends ever do that?  
no.  
dream wasn’t his friend.  
he had to get away.  
after he finished cleaning off the dirt techno went back to his tent and grabbed his cloak and carrot from his chest and headed towards the mountains.

techno didn’t know how long he walked for but he felt like he was going to collapse again. he had made it into a snowy biome and he was numb and in agony at the same time. everything hurt. he wanted to give up but then saw a soft light in the distance, hobbling faster he saw a little house in the snow, smoke coming out the chimney.  
techno didn’t care if anyone was in there, he just wanted to get out of the cold and lay down. once he got to the door he started trying to pick the lock only to find the door opened with ease, pushing inside the familiar smell of his dad almost knocked him off his feet.  
hope rising in his chest he called out, “phil? phil are you there?” upon not hearing a response, techno deflates, maybe phil doesn’t live there anymore or he was just out. he figured phil was probably mad at him but didn’t want to make it worse so he looked around then crept down into the basement and saw a small fire going in the fireplace close to a corner.  
he sighed, walking towards the corner and leaning into it, facing the ladder so he could be prepared. he covered himself with his cloak then drifted off to peaceful sleep.

“hurry up ranboo!” tommy said, trudging through the snow. phil had asked him to grab something from his house in the middle of nowhere and tommy had brought ranboo along for company because tubbo was busy being a president or something boring like that.  
tommy spotted the cottage in the distance, quickening his pace, and he wanted to get out of the cold.   
“hey, hey wait up!” ranboo called from behind, tommy ran faster, laughing. tommy slammed the door of phil’s house open, looking around for the book. ranboo came in after him.  
“did phil say were the book is?” ranboo asked, tentatively opening up a chest.  
“if he did, i was not listening,” tommy said, “you look downstairs and i’ll keep checking up here.” he pointed towards the ladder and the hybrid nodded.  
tommy looked through a few chests but found nothing, he had only been looking for a minute when he heard “hey tommy, can you, can you come here for a second?”  
“what is it ranboo?” tommy asked, climbing down the ladder. ranboo was point curiously at a curled up figure in the corner. tommy looked closer and realized with a heavy heart that it was techno.  
“is he supposed to be here?”   
tommy shook his head, sighing, “no. no he’s not. go keep looking for the book.”  
ranboo gave him a weird look but climbed back upstairs nonetheless while tommy stood there trying to figure out what to do with his little brother. just by looking him up and down tommy could see cuts on his hands and bruises on his face, he looked skinner too.  
was this technically techno breaking exile if this wasn’t part of l’manburg? wasn’t dream supposed to be watching him? should he turn him in?  
“i found the book, it’s got something to do with potions!” ranboo called from upstairs.  
“cool ranboo, go on without me. i’ll catch up soon.” tommy had made up his mind, he didn’t catch what ranboo said but heard the door open and close.  
tommy walked over and picked up techno, his cloak fell off in the process. tommy was surprised at his light weight and laid him on a nearby couch then went to grab his cloak, techno shifted and curled further into the couch.  
tommy grabbed the cloak and turned back only to notice two horrible, horrible, things. the first thing was the large boot print on the back of his brother's shirt. the second thing was he noticed techno’s shirt riding up and the skin on his back. deep splotchy purple bruising that seemed to cover most of the exposed skin.  
nervously pushing up the back of his brother's shirt, tommy felt his blood boil. the boy's back was covered in dark, angry, bruises and a few cuts. someone had beaten his baby brother.  
he pushed his anger away and covered techno with his cloak and a spare blanket, making sure to wrap it tightly around him. he made sure the fire was still going but had the covering over it then went to go meet up with ranboo. he couldn’t fix this by himself.  
he needed phil.

phil’s reaction scared him to say the least.  
he had expected disbelief and shock but phil looked livid, his gaze darkened dangerously.  
“i knew i should have checked on him, i saw dream with his horse yesterday.”  
“dream has carl?” tommy’s head hurt, techno raised that horse and barely let anyone ride it, let alone take it from him.  
“i saw him walking around with the damn horse.” phil snapped, “sorry. i don’t mean to yell but first thing tomorrow we are getting that horse then going to get techno.” he already started packing a bag with supplies.

getting the horse was easier then tommy thought it would be, it was right by tubbo’s bee farm and tommy was able to snag it with ease then set off with phil, who was practically pulling him along.

The journey seemed much faster this time around, phil asking him every question under the sun, trying to figure out techno’s condition. tommy had to sheepishly explain that he wasn’t able to get a full look at techno, only looking over his back before rushing back to phil.

phil swung the door open so fast and hard he almost took it off his hinges, it hit the wall loudly. he climbed down the ladder and saw techno sitting on the couch, looking dazed, his eyes widened when they landed on phil.  
the two collided into each other so quickly it almost knocked them over, phil holding techno tightly, murmuring apologies about not checking on him.  
techno wanted to cry for many reasons, he was finally seeing his dad, phil was pressing on his back, this was the warmest and safest he had felt in months.

they pulled away for a minute, phil inspecting his face then his ear then realizing his hair was cut short.  
“techno, what the hell happened to you?”  
techno bit his tongue before mumbling almost inaudibly, “dream.”   
phil hugged him again and didn’t let go. 

after they finally pulled apart it took phil 15 minutes to persuade techno to let phil treat his wounds. phil had heard what tommy had said about techno’s back but he wasn’t prepared for anything.  
the dark bruises coating his back and chest, the poorly patched sparring cuts, the cut in his ear. it wasn’t too bad but phil knew techno’s ears were sensitive and it probably still stung.

he bandaged wounds and rubbed cream on bruises with tommy on the other side holding his hand and rubbing his finger along the knuckles. he was glaring at the while techno told them both about dream. about the sparring, the manipulation, the hair cutting, destroying his items, the beatings, his voice cracked when he got to carl.  
“and, and he probably killed carl,” he choked out.  
“no no techno, we got carl,” tommy said, “i stole him back from dream, hes outside.”  
“really?” techno looked at him with huge watery eyes that made his chest burn, “he’s okay?”  
tommy nodded, not trusting his voice. techno visibly relaxed, mumurming repetitive thanks for rescuing his beloved horse.  
phil had climbed upstairs to grab something. tommy looked away from techno nervously.  
“i, i i’m sorry. i’m sorry that i didn’t check on you and,” tommy couldn’t find the right words, “and, and, your hair-”  
“you didn’t like it anyways,” techno mumbled, his face flushed, “sorry, i’m sorry, it’s just,” he trailed off, “why would you be sorry about something you didn’t like.”  
“i was just teasing you, you know.”  
techno did not respond.  
“i’m sorry for what i said about it, i know it was important to you.” he awkwardly wrapped his arms around his brother before holding him against his chest, neither of them spoke until;  
“and i’m going to kill dream for doing this to you. you didn’t deserve any of it and i’m going to make sure he pays.”  
techno pressed his head against tommy’s chest, closing his eyes, finally feeling for the first time in months that he was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw that far2late has a story based off this concept so that’s really cool  
> You don’t have to comment on this but I think it would be nice if you did


End file.
